Reborn
by BrutallyRomantic
Summary: Drabble from an anonymous prompt on Tumblr. / The DarkSwan wants someone to make trouble with, and who better than the Evil Queen? / Two shot
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT in any way, shape or form.**

* * *

Frozen where she stood, Emma's arm in her chest, Regina imagined her life flashing before her eyes until the blonde's deceptively soothing voice cut through the delusion.

"Tell me, Regina, are you really so afraid?" Purring had to be the word to most accurately describe the Dark One's voice as she drew near to Regina's face, nose nearly making contact with the former Queen's cheek. "Don't you miss..the _freedom_?" Grunting as her heart was torn from her body, Regina hissed out the breath she had been holding, watching with horror as Emma lifted her palm to eye level.

Free hand darting to take Regina's throat in a firm grasp, the Dark One brushed her mouth over the woman's cheek, savoring the shudder that served as reaction.

Pulling the cloudy red organ close, as if she might whisper a command that Regina would be helpless to resist, Emma sighed over the heart. "Isn't this so very heavy? All this.. goodness." Regina's breath hitched as the Dark One leaned in and pressed her lips to the pulsing heart, darkness spreading from the point of contact, eyes fastened securely to the former Queen's face.

From the moment the blackness began to take hold of Regina's heart, a mix of defiance and horror tinted with pleasure outlined the inner battle that waged within the woman. The loser was clear, her eyes fluttering shut to erase Emma's grin from her vision.

Thrusting the heart unceremoniously back into the Queen's chest, Emma drank in the sight of the woman's heaving bosom and breathless start as the darkness jolted completely through her system. Adrenaline racing through her veins, the Dark One said, "Embrace it, Regina."

Licking her lips of the remainder of the power that Regina's heart had exuded in abundance, Emma traced long fingers along the reborn Queen's own lips in a perfect mirror of her tongue.

"Yes.." responded the woman slowly, both assenting and also answering the questions posed to her long seconds before. Voice dropping an octave as her eyes opened to the Swan invading her personal space without a care, Regina continued, "I _did_ miss this.. however.. I don't remember giving you permission to _touch_ , Miss Swan."

Laughing in delighted rebellion, Emma pressed her chest into Regina's, challenge dancing in her eyes. Taking hold of the hand around her throat, the Queen gave it a twist that would have hurt a lesser mortal, but was merely fuel for the fire that now burned in Emma. "I suppose that _someone_ will have to pay for your insolence."

"Oh goody, is it me?" Emma asked with childish glee, retreating the amount of space necessary for Regina to see her grin. The Queen surged towards her Dark One with a low growl and gave her ear a harsh bite before whispering, "Follow me and find out."

Vanishing on the spot in a mad flash of smoky purple, Emma was left alone by the devious Queen. Fuming and excited by the prospect of a challenge, the blonde followed the path of purple magic as if she were born for that task alone. "Looks like I'm not the only one who is going to have to suffer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT in any way, shape or form.**

 **This became a two shot after someone on Tumblr requested a continuation.**

* * *

"Is there a _reason_ we keep having these confrontations conveniently in the middle of the street?" The Dark One commented off-handedly as she followed her Queen down aforementioned street. Emma didn't _mind_ , per se, as the stalking leather clad woman was just far enough ahead to provide a delicious view of the curve of her backside, but it did seem a little _ostentatious_ to draw out an audience right in the center of town.

Glancing over her shoulder with a smirk, the Evil Queen answered as if it were obvious, "Presentation is _everything_ , dear. For example, I've ensnared your attention by presenting one of _my_ better sides." A low laugh returned Emma's grin as the pair approached the road that cut in front of Granny's.

It didn't take very much to capture the attention of those within the diner, much to the Dark One's chagrin. She had been looking forward to causing a bit more trouble than merely appearing with the newly converted Queen. Excitement had been building for this moment, anticipation the greatest drug of all, the moment when everyone would see what Emma had done.

Standing tall under the shocked gazes of just the people she had been searching for, the blonde wrapped an arm around Regina's waist and tugged her flush against her own body. Before the eyes of all present, she leaned slowly to catch the royal in a kiss that was all possession and raw desire. Responding with the same fire as was given her, the Queen slid fingers around the back of Emma's neck to keep her in place for several additional heated seconds.

Even the sky, which had been threatening a storm with periodic ripples of thunder, fell silent under the cataclysmic connection of souls and magic.

The women did not separate until a strangled noise fell from someone's throat. It wasn't clear from whom the sound had originated, but it was very clearly displeased and confused.

"I've decided that I _like_ this power a little too much to give it up just yet." Emma proclaimed matter-of-factly, arm still encircling Regina's cinched waist. "And I was bored playing by _myself_." The implications of her words were obvious by the way her arm tightened around her Queen.

"But Emma, you're _not_ alone!", Snow cried out, desperate to reclaim the daughter she had known. Emma favored her mother with an expression that said 'duh!'.

"You're right, Snow, she's not", retorted Regina smugly, lifting a brow in challenge. Eyes falling on Henry's shocked face, there was a vague shiver of regret that ghosted along her features before vanishing. She held out a hand towards the boy and said, "Henry, come with us. It'll be okay."

David blocked the boy with his arm instantly with a shout, "No! You both have turned evil! You know you wouldn't want Henry to be evil too if you were in your right minds!"

"How dare you!" Emma cried before Regina could. "Stop!" Henry interrupted, pushing David's arm away firmly. "They're my moms, they would never hurt me." Full of conviction, he ran across the stretch of pavement between the two groups and into the welcoming hug of his magical mothers.

"Emma.. please.." Hook spoke up, his face contorted in a combination of horror, shock and desperation. "This isn't you. You love me.. I love you!"

"Regina! This isn't you either! Let us help you!" Robin followed the other man's lead, speaking with as much conviction as Hook had.

"Are you _kidding_ me?" Regina beat the other woman to answer this time, looking over the man pleading with her with furrowed brows. "This is _exactly_ me! This is the me that lived in the Enchanted Forest, the me that _you_ never knew! This is the me that no one _else_ could accept." Except for Emma, said her body language, shifting towards the blonde. "Don't pretend to want to help me, you want to change me completely, and I'm _tired_ of it!"

"And I don't think she should have to change, and neither should I!" Emma declared loudly, glaring at the pirate. "You loved an illusion, Hook, and maybe I did too. But have no interest in pretending anymore."

It was easy to identify the next strangled cry, falling from Snow's lips as the women vanished with Henry, leaving nothing behind them but agonizing truth.


End file.
